User talk:Reimu-H
Touhou Welcome to the Wiki ^^. Nice to see someone who cares about the guidelines. Touhou is one of those things I'd play, but never get around to (I'm not big on the genre of shooters). But I do know the characters (well, some of them). Cirno is cool (hyuk hyuk) but only in her teachers outfit. The two I like are Inaba and Patchouli. You can probably assume why by my avatar. I also used a few Touhou cards for the Truename set (specifically Superior Truenamer is Mimi, though I didn't do that on purpose. Also, I don't know if you know or not, but the off-card pages (the ones like Card trivia) are usually categorized. If you could do that, it would be nice. As for set names, I came up with "REvolution of My Hand". ... Yeah, it's not very good, is it... Thanks for your edits ^^. Chaos josh - Talk 18:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Touhou You realy should play Touhou, it is a very good game. Also, i didn't know the off-card pages were categorised, thanks for informing me. -- Reimu-H 19:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) * I'm on my way to get them now. And no problem, part of my job as admin is telling you these kind of things. Cirno is Smart <___< Also, did you figure out why I liked the two above? Chaos josh - Talk 20:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) * Actually no... Can you tell me? * I like girls in glasses. That's why I like Cirno in teacher form and the other two. They wear glasses. Chaos josh - Talk 21:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Friends? Hi. I would like to know your Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker account name. Mine is Elemental Azza Kid. --AARONmeister 08:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) * It's Reimu-H. Yeah, i'm extremly original with names. I added you to my friend list. Is your account activated yet? --AARONmeister 17:15, 27 August 2009 (UTC) *Yes it is. But i don't post in the forums. I use the account to save my created cards. translation/tradução Hi guy! I saw that you changed the Rulings of my cards from Portuguese to English until I am grateful for you have changed! most you did not change the rulings of my cards?--Modo assalto 18:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * Other than the language, they're pretty much intact. --Reimu-H 18:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) THANKS!!!! please reply in my page --> My Talk Page ---Modo assalto 19:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Luminous Radiance You can add 4 more cards to the empty spaces in it. --AARONmeister 15:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! LLC Sets I need you to add 10 cards to the remaining spots in my set, Scrapyard Wasteland. I also need you to put 10 cards in each of the following Yu-Gi-Oh! LLC Sets. --AARONmeister 16:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) *I'll create some.--Reimu-H 16:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Great work, keep it up with all my Yu-Gi-Oh! LLC Sets, (Not Flames of Destruction yet until I say!) --AARONmeister 17:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ..... ?? RIO2016 15:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) SIM!! você mora no Brasil??/YES!! you live in Brazil?? RIO2016 16:33, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :de que parte do Brasil vc é?? RIO2016 16:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) eu sou de Afuá/Pará vc ja veio por aqui?? RIO2016 17:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) por acaso vc conhece alguem ae Belém que usa esse nick "Kayro"?? RIO2016 18:03, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Lugia - King of the Seas I do not know if you have read the Sitenotice thing at the top, but it says nothing like Pokemon, Sonic and such are allowed to be created here any longer. Use your own imagination, don't just copy off others. So, please Move your article to change its name and change the image to something different. Use to mark a page for deletion. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 13:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Dark Synchro Had you looked in the Guidelines, you would have found a link to the page housing the form for a Dark Synchro. I have taken the liberty of actually putting it here in your access. Thanks. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me. Also, when creating your card, please link to any sets it is a part of, link to any thing important or existing in the card lore (such as Tribute, Summon, ______ Summon, Type, Attribute, etc. ) <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 01:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :O sorry about that. It would've been better had you said Dark Synchro image. but umm, ill check. Do you have GIMP or Photoshop? Because I've got one for only those. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::O, a fellow GIMPer. OKay, so here . Hope ya like it. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 17:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) cards eu vi que vc faz cards legais!! no forum que eu participo ta rolando uma mini promoção(SOVR) legal de criação de cards! pena que e so para quem tem mais de 100 post lá! o trabalho da galera http://www.shadowrealms.com.br/modules.php?name=Forums&file=viewtopic&t=10869 e se vc se cadastrar e participar ativamente lá eu acho que ainda da tempo de vc pega uma mini promoção(ABPF) (se tiver) --Modo assalto 17:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Apology Durr I stupid. Sorry, man. Disclaimers There, I added a disclaimer to Autobot - Jazz. I will be doing this to any and all copyright material cards I have made. Happy now?! --Thanonyx 23:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) User Blog Comment, and Copyright Disclaimer I read your comment you made on my blog; hope you enjoy it. Also, in response to the comment above me (about the "copyright infringment" thing), I kind of posted some cards on this Wikia that actually weren't created by me, but I gave full credit to the people who originally created them (such cards would include "War Survivor" and "Speed Spell - Over Speed"). Is that alright? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Another Response I made another response. And I'm sorry for me complaining on my blog... =( --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Nine Ball You should make a card that destroys certain cards if a Certain Card is on the field... Just an idea <_< Chaos josh - Talk 22:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you ^^ Chaos josh - Talk 01:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Carresing Darkness hi check out the card Carresing Darkness its awesome!!! Two Words: They are. Also applicable: It's true. --Chaos josh - Talk 03:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) "Banned" template I've talked to some other users about this, and have decided to discuss it with you: Maybe there should be a "Banned" template, just like the one on the [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Banned Total Drama Island Wikia]. This would indicate any banned users on this Wikia. If it's made, we could, if possible, apply it to Thanonyx's page, since he's . x3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:41, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks, that's all I wanted. I also apologize for spamming.--Thanonyx 20:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) *Also, go ahead and delete any other cards I may have missed. I don't care anymore.--Thanonyx 18:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ** Question: Is it copyright infringement if there is no image? ---- Hello! I was wonder if you could tell how you add images to a card. I wanted to add this image: http://i192.photobucket.com/albums/z109/Raiburuto/DMGoC2.png?t=1271782386 To this Dark Magican Girl of Chaos (Raiburuto's Variation), but I found it confusing. Thanks in advance. Raiburuto 16:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sorry, but it hasn't worked. It only places a link to the image and doesn't display it :\ Help? Raiburuto 22:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- How do I upload an image to the site? Raiburuto 22:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Well... Thanks for being nice and helped me fixing my "Memoir Infernity" Text... but in future, please let me know if you wished to help me with grammar. Don't do "LRN2grammar" crap again, or I will revive it back to normal and not allowed you to do so again. OK? --FredCat100 20:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Help requested This is @Creator5000 sorry for being so formal. I made a few card, like Magical Lesson, Abyss Mage and few others well most of them have the cards without images category but I can see the images is it that others on different computers cannot see the images or is it because of something it the Format. Sorry to bother you with this Reimu-H Sama.Creator5000 01:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I can try but some of them won't let me remove categories from them. Plus, mostly with the new cards I have made the cards without images is there before I even add anything on it and I have tried to add Cards with Images but other users remove it example HolonBoy2 removed it from Abyss Mage. Maybe, it is cause till a few days ago I have had other users help edit my cards till I found out how to do them right and now what categories they added I cannot remove them. Though thanks for the advice Reimu-H Sama.Creator5000 02:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Unfair Dude, everyone is free to create new pages and edit existing ones, says so on Home Page. 00:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered User P.S. I'M NOT TRYING TO SPAM THE SITE! Psychic Heroes Hey, about your Psychic Heroes, I tweaked their card effect grammar for you. Were they intentionally supposed to be grammatically incorrect? Thanks for correcting that link for me! Totally didn't catch that! Hey, why did you undo all of my edits? Deck is supposed to be capitalized! Shadel I was creating some OCG Machine Emperors, and I was adding them to the Infinity template, when I noticed that you had created an alternate OCG version of your Machine Emperor, Shadel, so I took the liberty of adding the alternate version to the list. I hope you don't mind. My Cards I kind of saw your blog, and out of curiosity... what do you think if my cards? I suggest you go here, if you want a better idea of what I have created. Oh, and the Celestial Gods, one of my archetypes, might be tweaked a bit; they'll become DIVINE Divine-Beast-Type monsters, if that's alright with you. Please respond! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:02, August 23, 2010 (UTC) New Blog Maybe you should create a new blog to which you present cards on this Wiki that are actually good... just a suggestion. ;D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) How about my cards? I saw your blog, and I liked it. :D However, and I don't mean to sound greedy or arrogant, but would you be so kind as to show off some of my cards, which might be good for the Wiki? Please respond! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I help? Can I add to your "Bot" archetype? If you want any more of course. Who's Daman? I'm daman! Darkskylarkalexanderx The Underworld calls out the most horrific creature in all the land 20:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Humm...I been looking on your lists of... I have been looking on your list of don't make theas cards and theas are good cards, and I am glad that nothing of mine made the list (so far). But I wonder, have you seen my list of cards, and what do you think of some of them? It is so hard to get feedback sometimes. Steriaca 20:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Deletion? Just wondering but why did you put the candidate for deletion tag on Ele-Keeza Betrayal General besides just "Junk"? If you put it on that page, you might as well put it on every other pictureless dark synchro monsters. Yug18-11 03:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello.Will you do more cards? OnePiece (talk) 01:55, September 7, 2015 (UTC)